Imagine Me & You
by Lieutenant Thalia
Summary: Beca is with Jesse (who is homophobic, BTW) but she's incredibly sexually confused and Stacie helps her through it. The result? Beca living a double life. But who will she choose? /I own nothing/ Based off Pitch Perfect and an idea from the Tumblr user theresasnakeInmyboob./ Steca vs Jeca/ Rated M for Chapter 4 (swearing and Steca smut)
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, nerd. Got something for you." Beca smiled, entering Jesse's dorm room, brandishing a DVD case. "Stacie lent it to me. She thought I might like it."

"Cool. What movie?" He asked, taking the case from Beca's hand. " _Imagine Me & You_? Well, we're not watching that!"

"What? Why? Stacie said it was really good, and it's meant to have a killer soundtrack. It's even named after a song." Beca frowned.

"Beca, do you even know what this movie is about?" Jesse asked, incredulous.

Beca looked at the front cover. "Well, it's about that blonde girl getting married to the dark haired boy, and the other girl and the other guy… fall in love with each other, but the girls are holding hands so they stay friends the whole time?" She asked. Then frowned. "That sounds lame. I don't know why Stace suggested it…"

"It's nothing like that. It's the most disgusting, ridiculous movie in all existence. The blonde girl and the dark haired guy get married, and the blonde girl thinks she likes the other girl, who gets her to leave her husband and ignores the other guy, who actually likes her." Jesse scoffed.

"So the main characters are lesbians." Beca said. "So?"

"So? It's disgusting. I'm not watching it, I don't care how good the soundtrack is." Jesse decided.

"Are you serious? I don't show interest in movies and you decide it needs to be 'fixed' and now I'm finally showing interest in movies and now you don't want to know?" Beca yelled, not sure why she cared so much.

"Look, I'm sorry, Beca." Jesse replied. "But there are some movies that I just _will not watch_ and this is one of them."

Beca sighed. "Okay, Jesse. If you don't want to watch it, then we'll just watch something else."

Jesse's expression cleared. "Yeah. What do you want to see?"

"You pick." Beca suggested.

"Okay," Jesse grinned. "How about…" he reached over to his shelf and picked up the DVD on the top of the pile. "The Breakfast Club." His grin got impossibly wider as he flopped down onto his bunk, loading the disc into the player.

"Sure." She sighed, sitting down next to him resignedly. Almost two hours later, Simple Minds played and Jesse fell asleep.

Beca slid out of his embrace and silently crept towards the door, pausing only to grab Stacie's movie.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Stace. Wanna watch a movie?" Beca asked, crashing through the door to Stacie's room, brandishing _Imagine Me & You._

"I thought you were watching it with Jesse?" Stacie asked, confused.

"Yeah, that didn't work out…" Beca shrugged.

"Why?"

"He didn't want to watch two women… together." Beca told her.

"Oh." Stacie realised.

"Yeah." Beca grimaced. It was never easy telling people that your boyfriend was homophobic.

"That sucks." Stacie winced, taking the case and putting the disc into the TV in the corner of the room and crossing to her bed in the opposite corner.

"Yeah."

"What are you gonna do?" Stacie asked, sitting at the head of the bed and patting the space next to her.

"I don't know." Beca sighed as she sat next to Stacie on the bed. "Watch the movie?" She suggested. Stacie smiled and shifted to the side, stretching out on her bed. Beca leant against the headboard with a slight yawn.

"Tired?" Stacie asked. Beca nodded. "Me too. Do you wanna lay down?" Stacie asked, sliding down the mattress so she was lying in a way she could see the screen comfortably.

A flush rose to Beca's face. "S-Sure." She stuttered. Beca lowered herself down the bed until she could see the screen. She was suddenly incredibly aware that her back was against Stacie's front. Beca felt Stacie's legs move and her legs moved with them until both of their knees were bent and tucked into each other.

"You okay with this?" Stacie asked. Beca could feel the taller girl's breath tickling the back of her neck and shivered involuntarily. "You cold?" Stacie asked.

Beca nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Stacie shifted slightly and pulled away a little. Beca was almost surprised to immediately miss her warmth. Stacie's presence returned seconds later and brought a blanket with it. Stacie slipped an arm around her waist and Beca felt herself practically melt into Stacie's embrace, shocked at how well their bodies fit together. Stacie pressed herself further into Beca as she reached for the remote to press play, and then relaxed into her former position as the movie began.


	3. Chapter 3

The end credits of _Imagine Me & You _played and Beca barely noticed for the very simple reason that literally all she could think about was the woman behind her and the butterflies in her stomach she had caused. Stacie yawned and stretched slightly, and Beca once again missed her warmth. Half asleep, barely realising what she was doing, she leant back until hers and Stacie's bodies were pressed together once again. Stacie chuckled and Beca rolled over to look the taller girl in the eyes, trying her utmost to ignore the heat coursing through her cheeks, because acknowledging it would only make her blush worse.

"Wow, Becs. You sat through an entire movie. Without getting bored." Stacie gasped dramatically. Beca laughed and rolled her eyes. "Seriously, how was it, though? What did you think?"

"I liked it." Beca admitted reluctantly. "It was interesting. And the music was pretty good." Beca shrugged.

"I'm glad. I wouldn't want to make you sit through something you hated."

"I would've sat through it anyway. Plus, watching the girls make out was kinda hot." Beca chuckled.

"Why would you have sat through it anyway?" Stacie frowned.

"Because it's your favourite movie. If you wanted someone to watch it with, then why would I say no?"

"You hatred of movies, maybe?"

"Yeah, but I like you more than I hate movies." Beca replied immediately. Stacie hugged her as well as she could given that one of her hands was trapped between Beca and a mattress and Beca tried her hardest to ignore their position, even if it meant disregarding the fact that due to their height difference, she was now staring directly into Stacie's cleavage. Nevertheless, she did emit a very audible gulp to go with her very obvious blush and wandering eye.

"Becs, can I ask you something?" Stacie asked, suddenly quieter that Beca had ever heard her.

"Yeah?"

"And if this is weird or over the line or something then say so and I'll never bring it up again." Stacie continued.

"Yeah?"

"And if you think it's, like, disgusting or something, then we can just pretend it never happened, which I would be cool with I guess-"

"Stacie?" Beca interrupted. "Just ask me."

"How much do you like me? And is it like a friendly, 'you're the sister I never had' way or a non-plutonic, 'I want to have sex with you' kind of way?" Stacie asked. Beca hesitated. "Shit. Sorry. You probably don't like me and it is the first way and I've screwed things up. Let's just forget about it, okay?"

"Stacie?" Beca asked, taking a deep breath and biting her lip. "I do like you. But I don't know how. I think I might have feelings for you, but I don't know what these feelings are. I get these weird butterflies in the pit of my stomach when I think of you, and I can't seem to stop staring at you whenever you walk into a room, and, let's be real, I wouldn't sit through a movie for Chloe or Jesse, but I want to do these things for you and I don't know why exactly. That might not be the answer you were aiming for, but it's all I've got."

"So you don't know how you feel about me?" Stacie asked. Beca nodded. "But you do have feelings for me?" She clarified. Beca nodded again. "Okay, one more question, and, again, if I've crossed a line, then by all means, stop me, but-"

"What?" Beca prompted.

"Do you want me to help you figure those feelings out?" Stacie asked.

"Can I answer your question with a question?" Beca asked. Stacie nodded. "How?"

Stacie's answer was in the way she raised a hand to caress Beca's cheek as she lowered her lips to the smaller girl's in a slow but tender and loving kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Beca moaned, and Stacie pulled her in closer, with one hand still on Beca's neck, the other on the small of Beca's back. Beca's hesitated, before her hands moved to rest on Stacie's waist under the sheets. Stacie kissed her slowly and reverently and Beca returned the kiss, amazed at how evenly matched they were. She couldn't help but compare it to Jesse, who was much rougher and sloppier. Stacie's kisses felt like heaven. When Stacie kissed her she never wanted to stop.

The hand on the small of Beca's back moved to rest on Beca's stomach and the one on the back of her neck trailed to her front and rested against her right collarbone. Stacie pulled away slightly to look Beca in the eyes, asking for permission. A flushed Beca groaned at the loss of contact. Stacie raised her eyebrows questioningly.

Beca licked her lips. "Don't stop." She breathed. Stacie moaned at the sight. She slowly moved her hands until they were on top of Beca's breasts, with only the shorter girl's tank top and bra in the way. Beca moaned at the sensation, and found herself leaning into Stacie's touch. Stacie detached her lips from Beca's so she could swing a leg over Beca so she was straddling her. Then she began leaving open mouthed kisses down Beca's neck. "God, yes." Beca breathed, eyes fluttering closed. Stacie lingered on her pulse point, and left a small mark against her better judgement. "Fuck, Stace." Beca groaned, sending a wave of heat to Stacie's core. "Let me feel you, please." Beca whimpered.

Stacie sat back and removed her shirt. Beca's eyes noticeably darkened. "You're so hot." She blurted, and blushed.

"Thank you." Stacie replied. "You're not too bad yourself." She smirked.

"You look sexy when you smirk." Beca said. "And apparently I have no filter when I'm turned on." She muttered, her blush deepening.

"You're so cute." Stacie giggled, bending down to kiss Beca again. Beca leant forward and tugged at the bottom of her shirt, and Stacie reached down to help her lift it over her head before she reconnected their lips.

"I'm not cute." Beca mumbled.

"Debateable." Stacie responded, reaching around Beca's ribcage until her hands were resting on Beca's bra clasp. "Are you okay with this?" She asked. Beca nodded immediately and Stacie, with practiced efficiency, opened the clasp and removed Beca's bra, slowly enough for her friend to stop her at any time. When the bra was removed, and tossed on the floor, Stacie gasped. "You are so beautiful, Becs." She said honestly. Beca's blush got impossibly darker. Stacie leant down again and pecked Beca on the lips, before she lowered her head to Beca's chest and began kissing and sucking her nipples while she massaged Beca's other breast. "Shit, Stace." Stacie gently spread Beca's legs and placed herself between them, still lavishing her attention on Beca's breasts. Beca moaned again. Stacie started swirling her tongue around one nipple, and rolling the other between her finger and thumb. Beca felt her release building up inside her. Stacie switched her mouth and hand around, supporting herself with her other arm, and continued.

"Stacie, I'm gonna…" Beca panted as her arousal reached peak. "Stacie!" She screamed as she came. Beca fell back, panting. She reached up and looped her hand around Stacie's neck and pulled her in for a kiss. When Beca ran out of breath, she pulled away with a happy sigh and they leant their foreheads against each other's. "Oh my god." Beca blushed, burying her head in Stacie's shoulder.

"What?" Stacie asked.

"I'm so embarrassed." Beca mumbled.

"Why?"

"Because… We didn't… I don't…"

"You had an orgasm, Beca. It's perfectly normal." Stacie said.

"Yeah, but… I've never… had one." Beca admitted.

"You've never had an orgasm?" Stacie asked, eyebrows raised. "But haven't you and Jesse…"

"Yes, but… I didn't." Beca confessed. "Not once. And he's the first person I've ever… been with."

Stacie bit back a laugh. "Well, it's a good thing I turned up when I did." She grinned, pressing another kiss to Beca's lips.

"Thank you." Beca whispered when she pulled away.

"Why are you thanking me? We're not finished yet." Stacie said, kissing the girl underneath her again. She reached behind her back and removed her own bra. She leant on top of Beca again and the two girls moaned in ecstasy at the feeling of skin on skin. Stacie's hand trailed down Beca's torso, over her stomach until her long and slender fingers lingered over the button on Beca's jeans. Stacie followed the path of her fingers with her lips, kissing her way down Beca's body and stopping just below her navel, a little above her waistband. She looked into Beca's eyes again, offering her the chance to stop. Beca looked at her through hooded lids, and Stacie thought she could get used to seeing that. "Do you want this?" She asked. Beca nodded. "Please. Please, Stacie. I need you."

Stacie flicked the button open effortlessly. She pulled Beca's pants down slowly. Beca arched off the bed to help her. Once her jeans were gone Stacie yanked off Beca's underwear less ceremoniously to reveal Beca's shaved pussy. "You really are beautiful, Becs." Beca blushed again, and looked away. Stacie slid up the bed quickly, so she and Beca were face to face once again. "No, look at me. You are. Even if you don't believe it. You're gorgeous and you are absolutely perfect to me."

"I'm not perfect." Beca muttered.

Stacie tilted her head, confused. "Has no one ever told you?" She frowned. "It's not me just saying it. You're fucking flawless."

Beca shifted her gaze back to Stacie. "Thank you." She whispered, welling up slightly. She squeezed her eyes shut to stop her tears from falling, and Stacie kissed her eyelids.

"Don't thank me. I'm only telling you the truth." She promised, kissing Beca's forehead, and her nose, lingering on her lips as she continued down her neck and chest and stomach. Her breath ghosted over Beca, as she lowered her mouth over Beca's clit. "You're so wet." Stacie muttered against the other woman, sending vibrations through her core. Beca hummed in pleasure and squirmed underneath her. Stacie began to lick Beca, which made Beca buck up, almost hitting Stacie's nose. Beca squirmed underneath her, sending wave after wave of arousal through Stacie. By the time Stacie added a finger and started pumping in and out of Beca, she was already close to release. Stacie added another finger, and the feeling of Stacie inside Beca almost made both girls come undone. Stacie thrusted a few more times, before she thought Beca was wet enough for a third finger. That was all it took for both girls to reach their releases. Stacie continued pumping in and out and kept her mouth pressed firmly on the other girl's clit to prolong Beca's orgasm for as long as she could. Once Beca was finished, Stacie collapsed on the bed next to her, panting.

Beca pulled Stacie in for another kiss. "That… was… amazing. Thank you." Beca smiled.

"Anytime, Becs." Stacie winked, her eyes sliding closed.

"God, I'm exhausted." Beca chuckled.

"Tired you out, B?" Stacie grinned. Beca nodded sheepishly. "C'mon. Let's get some sleep."

"But what about you?" Beca asked.

"I'm fine." Stacie assured her.

"But I didn't-" Beca began.

"I may have… came just watching you." Stacie admitted. Beca raised her eyebrows. "Yeah. You're that hot." Beca blushed again. "You're tired. Go to sleep." Stacie told her.

Stacie wrapped her arms around Beca and pulled her in. Beca closed her eyes and rested her head on Stacie's chest, nestling her head under Stacie's chin. She felt safe, warm, and more confused than ever.


	5. Chapter 5

Beca woke up when her phone vibrated. She was still wrapped in Stacie's arms. Beca sighed happily at the feeling of contentment she got from just being held. She hadn't been held like that in a long time. She turned round so Stacie's arms were still wrapped around her but she could face the nightstand. She wriggled slightly backwards so she didn't wake Stacie but could still feel the other woman's front against her back. She rubbed her eyes and reached for the cell to open the text.

 _Becaw, come to my dorm. I've got something for you! ;P - Jesse_

Jesse. Her boyfriend Jesse. Her boyfriend who she had cheated on. And not with just anyone, and not when she was drunk out of her mind or any other excuse she could come up with. She cheated on him with her best friend/long time crush/it's complicated. While sober. And she didn't regret a single second.

Beca craned her neck to look at Stacie. Beca's breath caught in her throat at the sight of Stacie's serene face. "She's beautiful when she's sleeping." Beca breathed. Stacie stirred slightly and her forehead creased. A small frown appeared on her lips and Beca froze, not wanting to wake her. "Shh. Go back to sleep." Beca whispered lamely, but it seemed to do the trick when her expression calmed.

 _So, are you coming, or… - Jesse_

Beca sighed.

 _On my way – Beca_

"I'm sorry." She whispered, brushing Stacie's lips with hers and easing herself out of Stacie's arms. Stacie whined slightly in her sleep, reaching out for her. She grasped Beca's pillow and pulled it into her. She buried her face into it and Beca heard her inhale and sigh happily. She snuck around the room, collecting her clothes and slipping them on and heading out the door, stopping only to change her ruined pants and underwear before she left for Jesse.

Minutes later she was knocking on Jesse's door. He answered almost immediately. "Hey, Jess." She smiled.

"Becaw!" He grinned. "Come on!" He said, retreating into his dorm. He reached for a case on his bed and displayed it proudly.

"You got another movie?" Beca smiled falsely.

"Not just any movie. _Say Anything_. One of the best movies of all time, with one of my favourite endings." He explained, his grin widening to an almost frightening extent.

"Great." Beca grimaced.

"Let's watch!" He smiled, opening the DVD player and putting the disc in.

"Jesse. Don't play it." Beca said, not entirely sure why she did.

"Why not?" Jesse asked, adopting an expression resembling a slapped puppy.

Beca ignored him. "Is Benji coming back anytime soon?" She asked.

"No. He's staying at a friend's."

Beca grabbed the hem of her tank top and pulled the shirt over her head.

"Oh." Jesse said quietly.

Beca reached into Jesse's nightstand and pulled out a condom, which she tossed his way as she removed her jeans and climbed on top of him.

She leaned down and kissed Jesse, who returned it as well as he could, while she tried to ignore the way he used too much tongue, or how their lips didn't quite line up, or the way he did nothing except for moving his hands to her ass and squeezing her too tight for her to like it. His hand left her backside and moved around to her front only to slide his hands under her to lower his zipper. He hurriedly opened the condom packet.

"Um, can you…" Jesse gestured to his groin, and Beca realised he couldn't put the condom on while she was straddling him. She rolled off of him and waited patiently while he consistently failed at his task.

"Whenever you're ready, Jess." Beca encouraged, fighting the urge to roll her eyes.

"Don't rush me." He scowled, frustrated. "Ready." He said when he finally completed the task. Beca climbed back on top of him and kissed him again, trying to feel something other than revulsion and think about something other than what Stacie would be doing to her right now. She yanked off her panties and felt a hand brush her clit, followed by a poke. Jesse chuckled, and realigned himself with her centre before pushing into her. Beca tried not to wince. When she didn't move he looked at her expectantly and she began to bounce up and down on top of him. A few disappointing minutes later he was finished and he collapsed back against the pillow. She rolled off him, once again unsatisfied.

"That was so good, Beca." Jesse muttered, his eyes sliding closed. Less than thirty seconds later, he began to snore.

"Jesse?" Beca whispered, prodding him lightly. His snores became louder. She huffed, and climbed out of bed, feeling more disgusted and ashamed than she had in a long time.

Beca headed back to the Bella's house and silently crept upstairs to Stacie's room.

She found Stacie still sleeping peacefully, a serene smile on her face and her hair fanned out on the pillow beneath her. Beca felt her breath catch in her throat and her stomach filled with butterflies. She realised that Stacie had managed to push the covers down to the foot of the bed while unconscious, which Beca found both strange and adorable. She gently removed the pillow from Stacie's arms, making the other girl whimper slightly. Beca removed her jeans and slid into Stacie's arms, pulling the covers over them both.

Stacie's arms slid around Beca's waist, and Beca's hands found a resting place on Stacie's shoulders, with her head nestled into the crook of Stacie's neck. Her feelings of safety and warmth and respect and love that she had never had with Jesse returned, along with an overwhelming sense of guilt that Beca knew was almost but not entirely down to him.


	6. Chapter 6

**One week later**

"Beca." Stacie panted. "More, please. I need to feel you."

Beca grinned and ran a finger through Stacie's folds. "You're so wet, Stace."

"All for you." Stacie mumbled against her lips.

Beca pushed a finger inside her, pumping in and out, with her thumb still vigorously rubbing Stacie's clit.

"More." Stacie pleaded. Beca obliged. Stacie moaned in ecstasy. "More." Beca added a third finger. "Holy shit, Becs." She looked up at Beca through half closed eyes. "You're so fucking sexy, you know that?" She asked, as Beca lowered herself and began to pepper kisses along Stacie's jaw and down her neck and shoulders. "Beca, I'm going to…"

"Come for me, baby." Beca whispered in Stacie's ear. That, combined with the pressure on her clit, and the way Beca curled her fingers so perfectly inside her was all Stacie needed to send her over the edge, "holy shit, Beca! Right there! That's perfect! Fuck! I love you!"

Beca said something, but Stacie wasn't listening. All she could feel was the waves and waves of pleasure the goddess above her had given her. She pulled Beca into a searing kiss as she rode out the rest of her orgasm, and it was only once she came down fully that she realised Beca wasn't kissing back. She pulled away frowning. "What is it? Did I do something wrong?"

"You love me." Beca said simply.

Stacie's eyes widened. "What?"

"You love me. You said it when you…" Beca stated, trailing off at the end.

"Sorry." Stacie whispered, her cheeks turning red. "But… if I did… love you, how would you feel about that?" She asked cautiously. She looked at Beca's face. There was no expression. The blue eyes which usually held so much emotion were empty as Beca stared blankly, not at Stacie, but right through her. "Beca, please say something."

"I don't know what to say." Beca said.

"Say something. Say you like me. Say you want to be with me. Hell, say you never want to see me again. Just speak. Tell me how you feel." Stacie pleaded, feeling tears of humiliation build behind her eyes.

"I don't know how I feel." Beca told her.

"That's not good enough." Stacie said honestly. She sat up, indicating Beca should sit, too. She pulled the bedsheet up to cover her chest and sat so her back rested against the wall and she could look the tiny DJ in the eye. "Beca, look at me." Beca looked at her with a face void of expression. When Beca looked at her like that, Stacie snapped. "For god sakes, Beca, look at me, not through me. Stop looking at me like you feel nothing." She grasped Beca's face in her hands.

"I love you. And I know you feel something for me. And I need to know what it is that you feel, because I cannot be with you if this is it. I need _something_ from you, and I need it now." Beca's gaze flickered away from her. "No! Look at me! Listen to me. I have been used my entire life. I don't like being used. I don't like being treated like a bimbo. I don't like feeling 'less than'. And I never thought you of all people would make me feel that way. Whether you want to be with me, or with him, I need your decision now, because I can't go on like this. I love you, Beca Mitchell. I am so in love with you, it hurts me when you aren't here. Because I know when you aren't here, you're there. With him. And I can't handle it. Because I've liked you since you came into Bellas auditions and sang your heart out. I stood in the back just to watch you. And ever since, I've been more and more… drawn to you. And over the last week, I've had to watch you go back and forth between me and Jesse and I realised something. I am completely, hopelessly, head over heels in love with you, Beca. I hate it when you go over to his place. And I'm under no illusions about what the two of you do. And I thought I could get on with it but I can't do this anymore. So I need you to choose. Me or him?"

"I…" Beca frowned. "I don't know." She whispered.

"Then I think you should leave." Stacie said in as cold a tone as she could muster, staring straight ahead and ignoring Beca completely. She looked at the plain slab of wall in front of her as Beca got off the bed, collected her clothes, and left. Only after Beca left did she let herself break down and cry.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey, Jess. Can we talk?" Beca asked when Jesse answered his door.

"Sure." He frowned, opening the door wider for her to get past. "What is it, babe?"

"I just realised we haven't really talked much this week." Beca shrugged.

"Well, we've been doing something much more worthwhile, as I remember." He said, stepping closer and putting his hands on her waist. She removed them gently.

"Jess, I really do want to talk." Beca insisted, thinking that coming here was a very bad idea.

"Yeah, me, too." He agreed, leaning in to kiss her. As he got closer, she felt all sorts of warnings and alarm bells go off in her head.

"Jesse, please. Can we just sit down and talk like two adults for five minutes?" Beca pleaded.

"Yeah. Sure. Come on." He sat on the bed and patted his lap. "Sit down and we'll talk."

Beca was now positive this was the last place she should be.

"For god sakes, can't you take anything seriously!?" Beca exclaimed. Jesse pouted.

"Sorry." He grumbled.

"That's okay, it's just…" She trailed off, and just stood there for a long time looking at him.

She found herself comparing him to Stacie for the umpteenth time that week. She thought of Stacie's smooth, soft curves and warm embrace. She looked at Jesse, whose form was muscular thanks to dancing with the Trebles. She thought of Stacie's long, silky hair that she loved to run her fingers through, and thought of Jesse's short hair that always had too much hair gel in it. She thought of Stacie's full lips and how they fit hers perfectly. She saw Jesse's thin lips and remembered his questionable kissing skills.

Thought after thought came unbidden to the front of her mind. Stacie's beautiful blue and green eyes and how she always knew the right thing to say and the butterflies that would flutter in Beca's stomach when she thought of her. Stacie, who was always ready and willing to listen if Beca needed to vent, and who was always there for her, and who could make Beca blush like crazy with nothing but a wink. Stacie, who was in love with her.

Then she looked at Jesse again. Really looked. There were no butterflies with him. No spark. All he thought about was sex. Or what movie he could make her watch with him next. He didn't care about her feelings. He wasn't ready to listen if she needed him to. He was never there for her unless it suited him or he thought he might get something out of it.

And she realised something. Even if Jesse did love her, she didn't care. Because she wasn't in love with him. It was never him.

"Beca? You okay?" Jesse asked.

"Fine." Beca replied. "Look, I have to go. Don't wait up." She told him, heading towards the door, through the hall, and out onto the quad.

She had to find Stacie.


	8. Chapter 8

"Stacie?" Beca called, entering the Bellas house. "Stacie? You here?"

"Beca." Chloe said, coming down the stairs. "Can I help you?" She asked, unusually cold.

"Hey, Chlo. Have you seen Stacie? I really have to talk to her." Beca told her.

"What is it, Beca. Anything you want to say to her, you can say to me." Chloe replied in an even tone, even though her frame was shaking slightly with anger.

"Sorry, Chlo. This is really between Stace and me." Beca said. "Is Stacie up there?" Beca asked impatiently.

"Yes, she is." Chloe informed her.

"Great. Thanks, Chlo." Beca said, trying to dodge around Chloe to get up the stairs only to find her path blocked by the fuming redhead.

"You can't go up there, Beca." Chloe informed her.

"Why not?" Beca frowned.

"Stacie doesn't want to see you." Chloe said. "She told us what happened. All of it. She doesn't want to see you right now, and I think that might be a good idea."

"But you don't understand, I-"

"No, Beca. I understand perfectly. You were confused. You dragged Stacie into your little twisted web and now you're done with her, and you're going to fuck off back to Jesse." Chloe snapped, and winced. "I'm sorry. That was harsh. But, look…" Chloe tried again, lowering her voice. "Stacie is a good friend of mine. And yours. She's never felt this deeply about someone, and as you can tell, she's the type of person that if she falls, she falls hard. You really hurt her, Beca. Stacie is upstairs crying over you. She was rejected by the girl she loves. She feels used. We all thought if someone did screw Stacie over again, it would be someone else. But never you. We all thought you cared about her."

"I do." Beca whispered.

"Then tell me why she's crying." Chloe challenged.

"Because I'm an idiot." Beca muttered.

Chloe nodded. "Who do you want?"

"Stacie. It was always Stacie." Beca sighed.

Chloe cracked a smile, and squealed, wrapping her arms around Beca. "Yes! That's what I wanted to hear. And it's what she _needs_ to hear. Got it?" Beca nodded. "Now how are you going to make it up to her?"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N~ Hi, guys. Sorry this took me so long. I kept on starting and having to take a break and then trying again and having to stop and...**

 **Well, bottom line is it took me a while. It sort of escalated quicker than I anticipated and it turns out that THIS CHAPTER IS TRIGGERING AS FUCK.**

"Jesse! Jesse, let me in!" Beca called, pounding on his door. "Please, Jesse! We have to do this now! Don't ignore me!"

"Becaw!" He cheered as he opened his door. Then he saw her face. "Oh. What is it?"

"We need to talk." She said grimly.

"Come on in." Jesse replied, oblivious to her tone. He collapsed onto the bed and pulled himself into a sitting position. He patted the spot next to him. Beca walked over and sat next to him cautiously.

"Jesse, I have something I need to tell you." She started.

"Yeah, that's cool. Hey, you'll never guess what I found!" Jesse interrupted.

"Jess, please listen to me." Beca urged.

"Sixteen Candles!" Jesse grinned, holding up a plastic case.

"Jesse…" Beca tried again.

"You are gonna love this one!" He smiled, opening the DVD player.

"Jesse…" She warned.

"This is one of the best endings of all time." Jesse continued.

"Jesse, I really have something to say."

"Let me finish-"

"No, _you_ let _me_ finish." Beca said forcefully and surprisingly loudly. Jesse's lips clamped shut. Beca hesitated. Now she had his attention it occurred to her that she hadn't thought what she was going to say through. "I'm breaking up with you." She said quickly.

"I don't understand." Jesse's smile didn't leave his face.

"I'm breaking up with you. You make me watch your dumb movies even though I've made it abundantly clear I don't like them. You don't listen to me, or care about my feelings. At all. You're offensive. And homophobic. And, honestly, I think I can do better." Beca said simply.

Jesse's expression changed. "Okay, first off, maybe I am a little offensive sometimes, but why do you care? It's not like you're a dyke." He said defensively. Beca opened her mouth before shutting it again, knowing better than to interrupt him mid-rant. "Second, do better, you? Seriously? As if."

"Excuse me?" Beca asked, shocked.

"You heard me. You _can't_ do better than me." Jesse smirked, placing his hand on her knee. His fingers began moving in lazy circles.

"I think I can."

"Oh, really? You think?" He scoffed. The circles he was tracing were getting higher and higher.

"In fact, I know I can." She said firmly.

His hand clamped around the top of her thigh. "Oh, do you?" He asked again, pushing her down. "You sure about that, Beca?" He asked, climbing on top of her.

"Jesse, what are you doing?" Beca asked.

"Showing you you're wrong. You can't do better, Beca." He said, his smirk getting wider as he grabbed one of her wrists in each hand.

"Get off me." She ordered.

"No." He smirked, leaning down to kiss her.

"Get off." She shrieked, bucking her hips and making him lose balance. He accidentally let go of her right hand, and she used the opportunity to take a swing at him. He collapsed on the side of the bed that rested against the wall, shielding his face and rapidly swelling, soon-to-be-purple right eye. "And I _have_ found someone better. It's Stacie, you homophobic ass. And if you come after us I will give you worse than a black eye." Beca fumed, panting slightly. Jesse whimpered slightly and nodded. Beca yanked the door open and stormed out of the dorm and back towards the Bella house.


	10. Chapter 10

Chloe opened the door and saw Beca. She crossed her arms and looked at the shorter girl challengingly.

"I broke up with Jesse." Beca told her. "And I told him about Stacie."

Chloe smiled and stood aside and Beca tore through the hall and up the stairs to the bathroom. She stopped just outside and took a breath. "Stacie?" She called quietly, knocking on the wood of the door with one knuckle.

"Fuck off, Beca." Stacie replied half-heartedly.

"I broke up with Jesse." Beca told her.

"Good for you. Medal's in the post." Stacie mocked before falling silent.

"Stacie?" Beca tried again.

"What do you want me to say, Beca?" Stacie asked, her voice thick with tears Beca knew she had caused.

Beca bit her lip. "Stace, I broke up with him for you."

She was met with silence and the sound of footsteps.

When the footsteps ceased, Chloe was behind her, a hand on Beca's shoulder.

"Beca, I think Stacie needs some time. You really hurt her."

"I know."

"She might need to just… think. She's still kinda pissed at you. And really upset." Chloe informed her.

Beca nodded. "I'll go. But I'll be back. And if you talk to her… just tell her… tell her… I love her." Beca said, smiling as the words left her lips.


	11. Chapter 11

"Stace? She's gone." Chloe whispered through the wood as Beca turned the corner and headed down the stairs.

The lock slid open and Stacie peeked down both sides of the corridor before sliding down the wall to sit next to Chloe, hands on knees.

"She means it, you know?" Chloe asked, turning to Stacie.

Stacie nodded. "I know."

"So what's holding you back?" Chloe asked.

"I feel… dirty. And used. And… disgusted with myself, because every time someone does something like that to me I promise myself that I won't let it happen again. But it does. Over and over. And it hurts. And now Beca, of all people, has done it. And it was my fault because it was my idea and it was me who initiated it and now I feel so stupid, Chlo. To my _best friend._ "

"She wasn't exactly complaining." Chloe replied. "Beca wanted it just as much as you. And she's clearly sorry for hurting you. Stace, she's serious. She broke up with her boyfriend so she could be with you."

"I know, Chlo. I just… I need some time." Stacie shrugged.

"I get it." Chloe smiled. She patted Stacie on the knee and stood, heading downstairs. Stacie sighed, and headed into her room.


	12. Chapter 12

"Girls, I called you here because I need your help." Beca began.

"Is this why Stacie locked herself in the bathroom all day?" Emily asked timidly.

"Yes." Beca said sadly.

"What did you do, Shortstack?" Amy asked, getting to her feet quickly.

"I hurt her." Beca admitted. "But I want to make it up to her." She said quickly before anyone could interrupt.

"What did you do?" Emily asked.

"I had sex with her." Beca told them. "While I was with Jesse. I didn't realise what it was doing to her. But I was confused about my feelings and now I know for sure."

"I'm out." Cynthia Rose scoffed, heading for the door.

"Wait." Beca called. Cynthia Rose paused.

"No. Don't you think I've been some bi-curious girl's experiment? It sucks, Beca. And you're just going to go back to Jesse like they all went back to dick, and Stacie's gonna be left heartbroken. I'm not gonna stand by and let you hurt her, and I definitely won't be a part of it." Cynthia Rose said, leaving the house and slamming the front door behind her. The other Bellas looked at the door, as if they were contemplating following her.

"Guys, please. I'm in love with her." Beca admitted. "I broke up with Jesse so I could be with Stacie. And CR's right. I'm not sure what my sexuality is, really. But I love Stacie. I'm in love with her. And I love her in a way I never loved Jesse. I was with him and all I could think of was Stacie and how he wasn't anything like her. And I hated it. I hated being there with him because I knew I could be with her and I had chosen to be with him. And now I want to make it right. I broke up with Jesse, and told him about how I felt about Stacie and that I wanted to be with Stacie. And now I have to fix things with Stacie. Please help me." Beca's voice broke on the last few words, and the Bellas saw tears in her eyes.

"But what if CR's right? How do we know you won't go back to Jesse, or men in general once you decide you're done with Stacie?"

"Because I think of you guys as my family, so I am standing here in front of my family and telling you honestly that I am in love with Stacie. I have never felt this way about anyone before and I might never feel this way again. I can't lose her. I won't lose her."

"She's telling the truth." Chloe said from the foot of the stairs. "Guys, I know Beca. She's telling the truth. And Stacie feels the same. I think."

"You think?" Beca asked, brokenly.

"I know." Chloe said firmly. "I know she feels the same as you, Beca. She just needs proof."

"Proof?"

"Assurance. She needs a gesture. She needs to know you're serious about her."

"So are you?" Fat Amy asked Beca. "Serious?"

"As a heart attack." Beca replied.

The Bellas all looked at each other, and Beca panicked slightly at the silent conversation. Finally they smiled. "Hands in." Amy called. Beca grinned and placed her hand in the middle. "On 3!"


	13. Chapter 13

"Stacie, get dressed! Now!" Chloe called, knocking on Stacie's door relentlessly. "Stacie, it's urgent!"

Stacie yanked the door open at the sound of the ginger's panicked voice. "What is it, Chlo?"

"You've been challenged." Chloe told her.

"Challenged?" Stacie frowned.

"To a riff off. Tonight." Chloe said. "At the pool. You have to be there in fifteen minutes. Get dressed."

"Can't you guys just do it without me?" Stacie asked stubbornly.

"No, Stacie. You aren't hearing me. You. _You_ have been challenged personally. To a 1 on 1 riff off. Winner takes all." Chloe informed her.

"All? What's all?" Stacie asked.

"We don't know. This card just showed up challenging you. It's not very specific. It literally says 'winner takes all'. You have to go. One time a Bella got summoned and didn't go. She became the campus laughing stock. People didn't forget it until pukegate. And there was like, a two year time difference."

Stacie blinked. "Then I better get dressed."

* * *

 **A/N~ Sorry for the delay, guys. I meant to post this sooner. Who do you think Stacie's opponent is?**


	14. Chapter 14

Stacie entered the pool and greeted the Bellas.

"So who am I up against?" Stacie asked, eager to get it over with.

"Me." Said a voice in the shadows of the pool. A familiar blazer clad irritant emerged from the darkness.

"Jesse?" Stacie frowned.

"Well, look who it is, boys. The slutty bitch who stole my girlfriend." Jesse called, stalking over to Stacie. Stacie smelled alcohol on his breath.

"What do you want, Jesse?" Stacie sighed, the pool steps getting more and more enticing the more Jesse talked.

"A fight. Winner gets Beca." Jesse told her.

Stacie rolled her eyes. "How about we let her decide? She's a grown woman. One who, I believe, broke up with you literally this afternoon."

"Not to mention that Beca is in love with Stacie and you're a homophobic dildo. Why would Beca choose you over Stacie?" Chloe interrupted. She sighed. "I'm not saying what Beca did was right. I can see that it's hurt both of you. But Beca is not a prize to be won. She'd be saying the exact same thing if she was here."

"Beca doesn't know what she wants. This dyke made her think she was a fag. But she isn't. She loves me, even if she doesn't know it." Jesse insisted.

"You're an idiot." Chloe told him.

"And if you ever use those words again I will feed you your own testicles." Stacie deadpanned.

Jesse flinched slightly. "I thought you came here to fight. I challenged you so I pick the category." He informed her.

"Then go. I'd like to get this over with."

"Steal your girl songs."

Jesse strolled confidently into the centre of the pool and began to sing.

 _She be my queen_  
 _Since we were sixteen_  
 _We want the same things,_  
 _We dream the same dreams,_  
 _Alright (alright)_

 _I got it all_  
 _'Cause she is the one_  
 _Her mum calls me love,_  
 _Her dad calls me son,_  
 _Alright (alright)_

 _I know, I know, I know for sure_

 _Everybody wanna steal my girl_  
 _Everybody wanna take her heart away_  
 _Couple billion in the whole wide world_  
 _Find another one 'cause she belongs to me_

Stacie stood close enough to him to smell the alcohol on his breath as she made the motion to cut him off.

 _Me  
You belong with me._

 _Walk in the streets with you in your worn out jeans_  
 _I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be._  
 _Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself,_  
 _"Hey, isn't this easy?"_

 _And you've got a smile_  
 _That could light up this whole town._  
 _I haven't seen it in a while_  
 _Since he brought you down._

 _You say you're fine I know you better than that._  
 _Hey, what you doing with a_

Jesse interrupted Stacie, his grin widening as he pointed at her and sang.

 _a saint and she's not what you think_  
 _She's an actress, whoa_  
 _She's better known for the things that she does_  
 _On the mattress, whoa_

Stacie's vision was tinged red. She wanted so badly to interrupt him but couldn't for the life of her think of anything. She grit her teeth. She would _not_ let this creep get his dirty paws on her girl.

 _Soon she's gonna find_  
 _Stealing other people's toys on the playground_  
 _Won't make you many friends_  
 _She should keep in mind,_  
 _She should keep in mind_  
 _There is nothing I do better than revenge._

The song was over. Stacie felt the ground drop out from under her feet. No. No. It couldn't be over just like that.

"I won! I won!" Jesse cheered.

"What? What did you win?" A voice asked from the steps of the pool. The shadowy figure walked closer and closer to the people in the light until they could all see Beca.

"You, Becaw." Jesse told her.

"Wait, what? What do you mean you won me?"

"Jesse invited me to a 1 on 1 riff off. He said winner takes all. I didn't know what all was until it was too late to back out." Stacie told her apologetically.

"And now he thinks he's 'won me'?" Beca clarified disbelievingly. Stacie nodded.

Jesse, tired of being ignored, leapt forward and grabbed Beca's waist, pulling her into him and started kissing her, trapping her arms against his chest. She struggled against him for several long painful seconds until Stacie stormed over and forcefully pushed him away.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER!" Stacie yelled, swinging at him blindly and catching him in the eye Beca hadn't blackened previously.

"Oh, look. They match." Chloe mocked, suddenly by Beca and Stacie's side along with the other Bellas, ready to defend their tiny captain.

"I suggest you leave." Beca told him. Jesse slunk away with his tail between his legs, nursing his soon to be 2nd black eye.


	15. Chapter 15

**Quick note before this chapter begins: I am so so so sorry that it took so long to update. I kept meaning to write this last chapter but then I got like, half a dozen assignments. However, today I handed in my creative writing coursework so this is sort of a celebratory chapter. Fuck college. I'm sorry. I haven't slept in like, 36 hours and I have Mona Lisa Smile on TV as I type. (BTW, does anyone know why I'm** **shipping Katherine and Giselle? Like, they've barely had any interaction but I still ship it)**

Beca took a deep breath and reached for Stacie's hand. "Stacie, I need to tell you something."

"And I have to tell you something, too." Stacie replied, grabbing Beca's hand.

"Riff off!" Justin called from the side-line. Beca and Stacie's heads turned towards him. His face turned bright red. "It's just how I deal with things, alright!?"

"No, no, this is good." Chloe said. Beca and Stacie turned to her, now and Chloe didn't falter as she continued. "You're both horrible at saying how you feel. Literally the only people worse at telling the truth are compulsive liars… and politicians."

"Aren't they the same thing?" Amy stage-whispered to the rest of the group.

"So…" Chloe continued "the two of you are going to be honest in the most honest way possible… through music. So start singing. Oh, and don't bother about matching words or beat or pitch or anything."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I cannot allow you to totally disregard the rules of a riff off so casually!" Justin cried. Everyone in the pool turned to him and he once again cringed, embarrassed. "At least let me pick a category…" he whimpered. Chloe sighed and nodded. He pointed the gun at the wall of the pool. "Break up songs!" He called. A pause. "…I'll spin again."

"You do that." Chloe glared. Justin almost took a step back to avoid the gaze burned a hole through his head.

"Demi Lovato. The category is Demi Lovato." He muttered, fixing his gaze on the tiles at his feet.

"Beca, you start. You seem to have the most to say." Chloe decided. "Bellas, get ready to backup."

Beca bit her lip briefly in thought, running through every album Stacie had blared at full volume before taking a breath and starting.

 _The slightest words you said_  
 _Have all gone to my head_  
 _I hear angels sing in your voice_  
 _When you pull me close_  
 _Feelings I've never known_  
 _They mean everything_  
 _And leave me no choice_

The Bellas slowly came closer, forming a ring around the two idiots as they made the instrumental sounds.

 _Light on my heart, light on my feet_  
 _Light in your eyes I can't even speak_  
 _Do you even know how you make me weak_

 _I'm a lightweight_  
 _Better be careful what you say_  
 _With every word I'm blown away_  
 _You're in control of my heart_  
 _I'm a lightweight_  
 _Easy to fall, easy to break_  
 _With every move my whole world shakes_  
 _Keep me from falling apart_

Stacie took half a step forward, close enough to get Beca to trail off but still distant enough that only their hands were touching.

 _I can't deny_  
 _That I'm staying now_  
 _'Cause I can't decide_  
 _Confused and scared_  
 _I am terrified of you_

 _I admit I'm in and out of my head_  
 _Don't listen to a single word I've said_  
 _Just hear me out before you run away_  
 _'Cause I can't take this pain_

 _I hate you, don't leave me_  
 _'Cause I love when you kiss me_  
 _I'm in pieces, you complete me_  
 _But I can't back down_  
 _No, I can't deny_  
 _That I'm staying now_  
 _'Cause I can't decide_  
 _Confused and scared_  
 _I am terrified of you_

Beca smiled slightly as she opened her mouth again. Stacie quieted and Beca craned her neck so she could continue to make eye contact with the other girl.

 _But you're so hypnotizing_  
 _You've got me laughing while I sing_  
 _You've got me smiling in my sleep_  
 _And I can see this unraveling_  
 _Your love is where I'm falling_  
 _But please don't catch me..._

 _See this heart won't settle down_  
 _Like a child running scared from a clown_  
 _I'm terrified of what you do_  
 _My stomach screams just when I look at you_

 _Run far away so I can breathe_  
 _Even though you're far from suffocating me_  
 _I can't set my hopes too high_  
 _'Cause every "Hello" ends with a "Goodbye"_

The smile slowly faded from Stacie's face and Beca took it as her cue to shut the fuck up. Stacie continued sadly.

 _You know it's not right_  
 _We could've been smilin'_  
 _You should've seen the light_  
 _Inside my eyes_  
 _And I shouldn't have been crying_  
 _Oh, no_

 _Shut up and love me  
_ _'Cause you've already got me  
_ _I don't need words  
_ _I need time in your arms  
_ _I need love from you, baby_

 _And how can you be_  
 _Too blind to see_  
 _The girl who stands before you_  
 _Who wants you more than anything_

Gently, Beca squeezed Stacie's hand and interrupted Stacie's singing.

 _I never see the forest for the trees_  
 _I could really use your melody_  
 _Baby I'm a little blind_  
 _I think it's time for you to find me_

Beca joined in in time for the chorus.

 _Can you be my nightingale?_  
 _Sing to me_  
 _I know you're there_  
 _You could be my sanity_  
 _Bring me peace_  
 _Sing me to sleep_  
 _Say you'll be my nightingale_

Beca continued solo.

 _I don't know what I'd do without you  
_ _Your words are like a whisper cutting through  
_ _As long as you are with me here tonight  
_ _I'm good_

The two girls sang together again, voices syncing for the final chorus. Chloe was grinning so hard her face might've split in half, overjoyed at seeing two of her favourite people in the world so happy.

 _Feels so close_  
 _I know you're there_  
 _Oh, nightingale_  
 _You sing to me_  
 _I know you're there_  
 _'Cause baby you're my sanity_  
 _You bring me peace_  
 _Sing me to sleep_  
 _Say you'll be my nightingale_

The song finished and the pool faded into silence.

"Okay, can we actually talk now? Like normal people?" Beca asked Chloe, who rolled her eyes and nodded. "Stacie, I have to say something. And like… actually say it. I mean, I respect Demi Lovato and all but words that aren't set to music are good, too. If a little awkward."

"Okay. But I have something to say, too." Stacie amended. "You go first."

"Uh… okay." Beca began. "Look, I had this whole thing planned out. I knew every word that I was going to say, how I was going to say it. I had planned out every response you could have said and how I could have continued from there."

"And?" Stacie asked, eyebrow raised.

"And I forgot." Beca blushed. "But that's good." She added quickly. "Because it's not rehearsed, like everything else about us isn't. It's natural. We just click. And I don't know how, but we do, don't we? Like the first time we met, something inside us just automatically knew that we would work. And I'm sorry I didn't realise before now. I'm sorry something got lost in translation. I'm sorry I was with Jesse, especially because I get it now. I am not, however, sorry for giving Jesse that black eye." Stacie chuckled and Beca smiled back and carried on. "I know I screwed up and I'll probably never be able to apologise enough for being such a dick to you. I want to be with you, Stace. If you'll have me, that is."

"Done?" Stacie asked. Beca nodded. "You _were_ a dick, Mitchell." Beca flinched. "And Jesse's a dick, too. But it is kinda my fault too that we're in this situation."

"What? No. It's not your fault. It's not. If anything, you made my situation like… a thousand times better."

"And I shouldn't have slept with you while you were with Jesse-"

"I didn't exactly say no. I actually said 'yes' quite a few times, I believe…"

"Shut up, Mitchell. Let me talk." Stacie said gently. Beca made a zipping motion over her mouth. "I should have waited until the two of you were broken up to make a move or just told you before you guys even got together. I have to apologise for being scared and not doing anything about how I felt. No, I do." She added before Beca could argue. "And I do want to be with you."

"Great. That's… amazing, Stace. Thank you."

"So… what do we do now?" Stacie asked awkwardly.

"Uh…"

"Just kiss!" Chloe shouted.

"Oh my god." Beca muttered, blushing. Stacie smirked at her as she leaned down, tilting Beca's chin up and locking their lips together.

"Get it, Shawshank!" Fat Amy yelled from the side. Stacie laughed against Beca's lips and pulled back.

"Damn it, Amy!" Beca called, glaring at the blonde. She turned back to Stacie. "So… where were we?"

"Well, if things go the way I think they will, then we should be in my room in the next five minutes." Stacie replied.

"Actually, we've done this backwards. I want to start over. So how about I take you on a date first?" Beca grinned, placing a hand on Stacie's waist.

"I'd like that. But not tonight. I need time to get ready. Tomorrow, maybe?"

"Okay." Beca replied, grin widening. "If I come by your room tomorrow night at six?"

"Perfect." Stacie returned. Beca's grin was so wide it looked like her face was about to split in half. "Becs?" She began nervously, biting her lip. "If we can't have sex can we just hang out? We can cuddle, and I have a couple more movies you might like to see."

Beca jokingly rolled her eyes and mock sighed. "Fine." Stacie kissed her on the cheek and began to pull Beca towards her room.

Chloe smiled as the crowd, Beca and Stacie included, began to disperse. Her phone rang

 _Close your eyes,  
Give me your hand darlin,  
Do you feel my heart beating,_

Chloe grabbed her phone out of her jacked pocket and hit 'Answer'. "Hey, Bree."

"Hey, babe. How's everything?"

"Great. The two idiots are together. Properly."

"'Bout fuckin' time."

"Is it weird it turns me on when you swear?"

"Not as weird as how you topping turns me on."

"Pillow princess."

"Shut up."

"Are you coming this weekend?"

"Depends what you mean by 'coming'."

"You're terrible."

"You love me. And, yes, you will see me this weekend. And I will be coming. Unless I piss you off, I guess…"

"You already have, sweetheart. See you this weekend. Love you."

"Love you, too."


End file.
